


Drabble event 1

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [1]
Category: Castle, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Weekend 1, M/M, We Are Out For Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è una raccolta di piccole fanfiction scritte per quest'evento </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2s7jmo2"></a><br/><img/></p><p> </p><p>Ogni capitolo è una storia a se, fandom, rating e coppia sono scritte nella descrizione del capitolo. Ho preferito pubblicare tutto qui su AO3 ma alcune delle storie le pubblicherò anche sul mio profilo EFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'amore cambia tutto

**Author's Note:**

> La prima storia è:  
> Rating: Teen and up (giallo)  
> Pairing: Thorin/Bilbo  
> Warning: Angst, Spoiler per l'ultimo film  
> Prompt: Donnie TZ ---> Se per far rinsavire Thorin dalla sua follia Bilbo decidesse per la via di una (timida) seduzione?

Thorin era diverso, l'oro lo aveva cambiato, la febbre di voler trovare quella maledetta Arkengemma lo stava logorando. Bilbo strinse la pietra tra le mani. Doveva fare qualcosa. Lasciò il campo di battaglia e la pietra, dietro di se, e andò a cercarlo, si arrampicò agilmente sulle rovine del palazzo ed entrò da una fessura nella roccia. Non temeva la reazione del suo amico, doveva fare qualcosa per farlo ragionare, tornare in se. Aveva iniziato ad amare troppo il nano durante il loro viaggio. Chiuse gli occhi, mise l'anello per passare inosservato davanti agli altri nani e si diresse alla sala del trono. Era sicuro che lo avrebbe trovato li. 

Il pavimento ormai ricoperto d'oro, era freddo sotto i suoi piedi, Thorin era al centro della sala, in ginocchio, le mani sul volto, come se stesse piangendo. Senza pensarci due volte si tolse l'anello, lo infilò in tasca e si avvicinò al nano. 

"Thorin" disse piano. L'altro si alzò di scatto e lo guardò con odio. 

"TU! TRADITORE!" urlò avventandosi contro di lui, le mani forti del nano si strinsero attorno al suo collo togliendogli l'aria. Caddero entrambi per terra. Bilbo guardò i suoi occhi scuri cercando di supplicarlo con lo sguardo, di fargli capire i propri sentimenti. Thorin sembrò percepire qualcosa perchè lo lasciò andare guardando con orrore le proprie mani. Bilbo tossì cercando di recuperare l'aria persa. 

"Th-Thorin... cosa... ti s...sta... fa...facendo que...questo... te...soro?"

Il nano lo guardò con sguardo addolorato. "Cosa sto diventando Bilbo? Io non sono mio padre. Io provo dei sentimenti, voglio il bene della mia gente, il tesoro non importa... Che ci faccio qui mentre i miei amici muoiono per me? Che razza di re sono?" chiese stralunato.

Bilbo si alzò da terra e gli prese le mani, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi. "Io ritengo che tu sia una buona persona, hai perso solo la retta via, devi fare cio che ti detta il cuore..." Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra. 

Thorin si ritrasse dal bacio. "Cosa fai?" chiese stupito.

"Quello che dice il mio di cuore..." Thorin lo guardò incerto e poi lo baciò di nuovo. Il tesoro, l'Arkengemma, il tradimento, era tutto dimenticato, c'erano solo lui e il coraggioso piccolo hobbit. Si strisero l'uno all'altro, le loro lingue intrecciate, i denti che mordevano piano in un bacio appassionato. 

Quando si separarono rimasero un attimo uniti, le fronti l'una contro l'altra, riprendendo fiato. "Devi andare a combattere, re sotto la montagna, ci sarà tempo per queste cose dopo che avrai vinto"

L'altro annuì, lo guardò un ultima volta e, senza dire una parola uscì dalla stanza. Bilbo lo guardò sparire, si rimise l'anello e tornò in campo. 

Non sapeva che, dopotutto, non ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo...


	2. Mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Thorki  
> Prompt: Clizia Salvati ---> Dom!Thor e sub!Loki  
> Warning: Sibling incest (se li considerate fratelli u.u )

Thor amava suo fratello, si non erano proprio fratelli ma il solo pensare a lui in quel modo mentre facevano certe cose lo rendeva ancora più eccitato. La sensazione di avere il corpo sottile di Loki sotto il suo, completamente inerme, legato fermamente alla testiera del letto da manette anti magia che gli impedivano qualunque incantesimo, le gambe aperte per lui in una posizione sottomessa che solo Thor poteva vedere. 

Sapeva che il suo fratellino si sarebbe lasciato fare qualunque cosa da lui. Una volta era andato in giro per giorni con un vibratore addosso senza avere il permesso di venire. Un'altra volta lo aveva torturato con le dita e la lingua per ore. Si divertivano molto in camera da letto. Non era l'unico motivo per cui lo amava però. 

L'altro motivo erano i dolci momenti in cui Loki si metteva in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e si lasciava carezzare i lunghi capelli neri, era un momento di pace per entrambi nel caos delle loro giornate. 

In quel momento però, era specialmente il primo motivo che faceva pensare a Thor di amare suo fratello. La sua mente tornò al presente. Era ovvio che Loki fosse stanco, delirante, era quasi un ora che Thor lo obbligava a cavalcarlo, muovendo il bacino avanti indieto, su e giù, senza creare mai abbastanza pressione per far venire nessuno dei due ma comunque provocando in entrambi un piacere incredibile. 

Il dio dei fulmini guardò con desiderio il corpo nudo del fratello, le braccia legate davanti a se in modo da potersi reggere mentre si muoveva. La pelle bianca era ricoperta di morsi, graffi e succhiotti. La sua erezione giaceva rigida sul suo addome, senza altra frizione se non quella che provocava con il movimento sempre più flebile. Thor sapeva che era il momento. Suo fratello era sfinito, era il momento di concedere ad entrambi di venire. 

Senza preavviso scambiò le loro posizioni , tenendo le braccia del fratello ferme sopra la sua testa, ed iniziò a spingere dentro al suo corpo violentemente. Loki gridò di piacere e sorpresa al cambio repentino di posizione e di velocità. Non ci volle molto perchè entrambi raggiungessero il culmine del loro piacere. 

Thor morse per un ultima volta il collo del fratello fino a sentire il sapore del sangue mentre il suo orgasmo lo colpiva con forza e sentiva i gemiti del fratello sotto di lui e la sensazione dello sperma tra i loro corpi uniti. I loro corpi tremavano dalle sensazioni. Thor si lasciò cadere di fianco al suo compagno e guardò il suo volto esausto, il nuovo morso sanguinolento sul collo. Si alzò su un braccio e passò una mano sopra il ventre sporco di sperma, per poi mettere le dita di fronte al viso soddisfatto del fratello che le pulì felicemente. 

Thor gli sfilò le manette dai polsi e leccò le sue ferite, se le sarebbe rimarginate poi da solo con la magia. Poi lo avvolse tra le sue braccia e si addormentarono contenti. 

"Sono tuo, fratellone... Lo sarò per sempre" sussurrò Loki tra i capelli del dio del tuono prima di addormentarsi esausto tra le sue braccia.


	3. Vestiti da sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience (verde)   
> Pairing: NCIS - Tony/Ziva  
> Prompt: Elisa Story Zabini ---> Tony adora vedere Ziva in abito da sera  
> Warning: Non so perché è venuto così...

Se c'era una cosa che Ziva non sopportava erano i vestiti da sera ma pareva che Tony cercasse sempre la scusa di fargliene indossare uno. 

Una missione sotto copertura, un ballo, una festa, ce n'era sempre una. Si iniziò a domandare se l'agente non avesse doppi fini e, fin dall'inizio, fu ovvio che era esattamente quello il caso. Tony amava vedere Ziva con dei vestiti da sera. Ziva doveva trovare un modo di fargli capire quanto era scomodo. 

Un giorno, dopo un caso, si fece riaccompagnare a casa, lo prese per mano, lo fece entrare con lei, lo portò in camera da letto e... gli porse un vestito. Tony la guardò come se fosse diventata matta

"Ti piacciono tanto i vestiti da sera no? Bene, allora mettiteli tu" 

L'altro la guardò con gli occhi spalancati e diventò rosso come un peperone. Mica poteva mettersi un vestito, lui era un uomo, e poi a lui piaceva Ziva nei vestiti, non solo i vestiti. Cercò di rifiutare ma la donna era un osso duro e lui lo sapeva, così finì per fare come gli era stato chiesto. Si spogliò di fronte agli occhi curiosi di Ziva, era fiero del suo aspetto fisico e di certo non si vergognava, si mise il vestito con solo i boxer sotto. Il vestito era nero e lungo fino ai piedi, stringeva le spalle e i fianchi ma non troppo (il tessuto era evidentemente elastico). Si guardò imbarazzato allo specchio. 

Quando Ziva vide come stava Tony con il vestito non riuscì a trattenersi, scoppiò a ridere, scattò una foto, la inviò a MacGee ed Abby e corse via lasciandolo imbarazzato in mezzo alla stanza. 

Tony decise che Ziva era bella comunque. Man mano che passavano gli anni di lavoro insieme, il loro rapporto cambiò e Tony decise che, veramente, a lui Ziva piaceva molto di più senza vestiti.


	4. Ora comando io

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Thorki  
> Prompt: Elisa Story Zabini ---> (Teen!AU) Loki odia quando Thor usa la forza bruta con lui. Per Loki è come se Thor barasse quando lo fa. Ma Loki ha da poco scoperto un modo per ribaltare la situazione  
> Warning: Sibling incest (se li considerate fratelli u.u ), DomSub, punizione

Quando Loki scoprì la magia era troppo eccitato dalla situazione, finalmente anche lui aveva un arma che poteva usare contro il suo fratellone. Il piccolo dio si rinchiudeva per ore in biblioteca a studiare come usare quel suo nuovo potere. 

Thor non sarebbe stato più in grado di trattarlo come un bambino piccolo. Ogni volta che giocavano lui perdeva per colpa della forza sovrumana del fratello. Se invece di usare i muscoli Thor usasse il cervello sarebbe molto più leale come sfida, ma no! Lui doveva sempre barare. Glie l'avrebbe fatta vedere lui... 

Quando si ritenne pronto corse da suo fratello. Lo trovò chiuso in camera a pulire il suo stupido martello. 

"Thor! Giochi con me?" L'altro lo guardò stupito. 

"Loki... ciao! Non mi va di giocare... non sei più un bambino sai? Sei un adolescente ormai... cresci..."

 

Loki lo guardò incerto. Poi con un incantesimo obbligò il fratello ad alzarsi e guardarlo in faccia. "Ho detto che voglio giocare!" 

Thor lo guardava sorpreso, gli occhi spalancati con un misto di paura e, allo stesso tempo, qualcos'altro... desiderio? Dunque a suo fratello piaceva essere immobilizzato... interessante. Loki si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò all'altro uomo, lo spinse con forza sul letto. Chiuse la porta della stanza con un altro incantesimo e si mise seduto sulla pancia del fratello. "Vedi... io sono cresciuto... avevo in mente... un gioco molto diverso dal solito" Gli occhi di Thor si spalancarono ancora di più. 

L'incantesimo gli impediva di parlare ma il respiro affannoso, il battito accellerato e le pupille dilatate gli dicevano tutto ciò che doveva sapere. Thor era eccitato, molto eccitato.

Usò un incantesimo, ed in un attimo erano entrambi nudi. Vide Thor deglutire a fatica. Annullò l'incantesimo che lo teneva sotto il suo controllo, non avrebbe mai forzato suo fratello in nulla che egli non accettasse. Thor non solo non scappò, rimase in silenzio, lo guardò un attimo ed alzò le braccia forti sopra la sua testa, in segno di sottomissione. Erano entrambi incredibilmente eccitati da quella nuova situazione. 

Loki immobilizzò le braccia del fratello nella posizione in cui le aveva messe e, per non rischiare, immobilizzò anche il resto del corpo in modo da potersi mettere con la testa tra le sue gambe e prenderlo in bocca senza lasciargli alcuna possibilità di reagire. 

"Sei sotto il mio potere fratellone... cosa si prova ad essere battuti con l'inganno? Ogni santa volta che mi prendevi alla sprovvista con la tua forza io mi sentivo così... e si, intendo eccitato, ma tu mi lasciavi sempre li... da solo... bene... vediamo se ti piace..." Succhiò suo fratello fino a quando non raggiunse quasi il picco del suo piacere e poi si separò da lui tutto d'un tratto. 

Thor gemette di frustrazione per quanto l'incantesimo poteva permettergli. Loki raggiunse il suo volto, lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra e fece riapparire i propri vestiti su di se. "Ciao ciao fratellone" disse uscendo dalla stanza e lasciandolo li, l'incantesimo sarebbe rimasto attivo ancora per una quindicina di minuti lasciandolo in quella posizione. Quella si che era vendetta. Si sarebbe fatto perdonare in futuro...


	5. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (rosso)  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Donnie TZ ---> Quella volta in cui Sherlock obbligò John ad un gioco di ruolo sessuale... Sherlock/smaug e (un reticente) John/bilbo.

"E dai forza!" chiese Sherlock per l'ennesima volta. 

"Ma perchè devo farlo io l'Hobbit?" il detective lo guardò come se fosse stupido. "Ok, ok, ho capito che sono basso ma comunque resta il fatto che non voglio fare giochi di ruolo"

"Ma su Internet c'è scritto che è un modo per divertirsi in coppia"

"Perchè non ti basta il sesso che facciamo normalmente?" chiese un po' offeso il dottore.

"Certo che mi basta! Volevo solo dire che potrebbe essere divertente... Sei solo geloso perchè ho detto che l'attore che fa Bilbo ti assomiglia ed ha un bel sedere..." 

"Non sono geloso!"

"Si che lo sei!" 

"E va bene facciamo questa cosa..." Sherlock saltellò come quando riceveva un caso divertente, poi si ricompose ed entrò nel personaggio. John lo vide cambiare personalità sotto i propri occhi, era effettivamente molto eccitante vederlo immedesimarsi nel drago. 

Sherlock lo guardava con uno sguardo eccitato, come se lo volesse divorare. John deglutì e tentò di immaginarsi come Bilbo Baggins, fu meno difficile del previsto con Sherlock versione drago davanti a se. 

I suoi occhi sembravano aver cambiato colore, il suo viso era in parte divertito ed in parte furioso. Lo guardava dall'alto in basso. 

"Allora ladro... come pensi di uscire vivo da qui?" 

"Non lo so... vostra magnificenza... Smaug..." 

Sherlock sorrise divertito e vagamente interessato a lui. "Forse potrei trovarti un utilità... è molto tempo che sono qui da solo dopotutto"

"Che... cosa intende?" 

"Intendo che ho intenzione di prendere quel tuo bel sederino da Hobbit e farlo mio" Per poco John non scoppiò a ridere a quell'affermazione ma lo lasciò continuare "Ora spogliati e mettiti a pancia sotto!" ordinò. 

"E se mi... rifiutassi?" 

"Allora ti farei arrosto!" John sorrise tra se e fece come richiesto. 

Sherlock si mise dietro di lui ancora vestito. Si piegò verso l'altro e lo penetrò con due dita senza preamboli. 

John gemette di piacere alla sensazione improvvisa, era ancora preparato dalla sessione che avevano avuto prima, lo sperma del detective era ancora dentro di se. 

Cosa non avrebbe fatto per quell'uomo. "Ti prego grande e possente Smaug fai di me quello che desideri basta che poi mi fai uscire di qui sano e salvo"

"E se mi piacessi troppo? Potrei decidere di venire via con te e lasciarmi il mio tesoro dietro... sarebbe divertente vedere come se lo litigano"

"Ma i draghi amano l'oro ed i tesori"

Sherlock lo penetrò con un colpo di fianchi ed ogni pensiero di conversazione si dileguò dalla mente di John. Aveva ancora abbastanza lucidità mentale per ricordarsi di gemere "Smaug" invece di "Sherlock" 

Il detective lo penetrava con un ritmo rapido e deciso. Sempre più veloce, sempre meno costantemente. Fino a che non perse il ritmo completamente e venne dentro di lui con forza. A malapena trattenendosi dal chiamarlo per nome. 

John era frustrato, lui non era riuscito ancora a raggiungere il proprio piacere. Il detective era ancora dentro di lui, si mosse leggermente e John gemette di piacere. "Magari il tesoro sei tu mio piccolo hobbit" sussurrò il detective con una voce baritonale stringendo una mano sulla sua erezione. 

Quello fu troppo, John venne con un grido. 

Quando ripresero fiato fu John a rompere il silenzio. "Avevi ragione" ed entrambi sorrisero.


	6. Proposta di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience (verde)  
> Pairing: Mystrade  
> Prompt: Stefania Meson Ginger ---> Mycroft e Greg che impazziscono su cosa regalarsi a vicenda per Natale, devono trovare un'idea entro una cena fissata a Pall Mall per le venti e trenta e sono sobbarcati di lavoro. Vediamo un po' cosa gli fai regalare xD

Avevano appuntamento alle 20.30 a Pall Mall e non aveva ancora un regalo. Era il loro primo Natale insieme e lui doveva lavorare e non sapeva cosa regalare al detective.

L'uomo gli aveva imposto un limite di denaro che poteva spendere! Aveva chiesto ad Anthea e quella gli aveva risposto che doveva farlo con il cuore non con il portafogli il regalo. 

Fu andando verso uno dei suoi appuntamenti pomeridiani che lo vide. Era un anello, era stupido, sentimentale, ma era perfetto. Erano secoli che voleva chiedere al suo compagno di sposarlo, forse era il momento giusto. 

Fece fermare il suo autista ed entrò nella gioielleria per vedere il prezzo del gioiello. Era veramente una cosa economica, era un piccolo cerchietto d'argento con inciso sopra un piccolo ombrello. Sorrise all'analogia e lo comprò. 

Greg aveva appena finito il turno, aveva trenta minuti per arrivare all'appuntamento e nessun regalo quando lo vide, un anello con un incisione che assomigliava a due manette sopra. Lo comprò senza pensarci un attimo. 

Dopo aver cenato, parlato, ballato e ridacchiato tra loro, i due uomini si prepararono allo scambio di regali. Era tradizione dopotutto. Entrambi tirarono fuori due scatolette di gioielleria e parlarono all'unisono. "Vuoi sposarmi?" Si guardarono stupiti per un attimo e poi scoppiarono a ridere. Si scambiarono gli anelli tra loro e sorrisero quando videro una parte dell'altro incisa sul proprio anello. Si baciarono e bevvero champagne. 

Anthea sorrise nel suo appartamento, aveva visto tutto grazie alle telecamere di sorveglianza. Mandò un sms. 

'Piano riuscito. A'

'Ovviamente. SH' 

Era di sicuro un buon Natale per tutti


	7. Tirami su

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience (verde)  
> Pairing: Castle: Richard/Alexis (Rapporto padre-figlia).  
> Prompt: Vale Mao Gobbi ---> Quando era triste, sapeva sempre come tirarla su di morale.

Alexis andava sempre bene agli esami, quando non succedeva (molto raramente) era sempre giù di morale. In quei rari casi, c'era sempre suo padre a tirarla su.   
Da piccola a volte faceva finta di essere triste apposta. Magari in quel caso il padre le avrebbe fatto una sorpresa, lei le adorava. 

Ora che era grande però, non aveva tempo per distrazioni del genere, quindi il massimo che il padre faceva quando la vedeva giù, era prepararle i pancake con la faccina sorridente o qualcosa che aveva detto di volere in un negozio. 

Quel giorno pareva che lui non fosse da nessuna parte, eppure sapeva del voto... Forse aveva un caso... Si rassegnò a mettersi a ripassare quando venne colpita da qualcosa sulla nuca. Si mise la mano dietro la testa e trovò una pallina di carta impigliata tra i capelli. 

"Cosa?" Poi vide una specie di tubicino sul tavolo della cucina e sorrise. Cerbottane! Si... suo padre decisamente sapeva come tirarle su il morale...


	8. Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (giallo)  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Donnie TZ ---> storia ispirata ad una fanart che non mi lascia pubblicare...

Era il suo regalo di Natale. Sherlock aveva deciso che siccome non voleva festeggiare la festività con nessuno se non John, avrebbe fatto qualcosa di bello per lui. Lo avrebbe fatto rilassare.

Preparò un bagno caldo e lo riempì di petali di rose che sparse per tutta la stanza lasciando una scia che partiva dall'ingresso. Mise un messaggio che informava il blogger di spogliarsi e andare in bagno, si tolse i vestiti, mise un accappatoio, abbassò le luci, illuminò la stanza con delle candele e rimase ad attendere. L'aveva visto fare in molti film quindi doveva funzionare.

John arrivò pochi minuti dopo, Sherlock si morse le labbra nervoso. 

Quando vide la testa bionda sbirciare nel bagno sorrise. John si era spogliato sul serio e guardava tutto intorno estasiato e Sherlock come se fosse un'apparizione angelica. 

Giornata difficile al lavoro, gli hanno vomitato addosso quattro volte, gente con l'influenza, qualcuno è quasi morto sotto i ferri, ed era la notte di Natale, a John serviva proprio un po' di relax. Sherlock sorrise e aprì le braccia. "Buon Natale" sussurrò. 

Il dottore lo guardò con sorpresa e dolcezza, si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò sulle labbra. "Posso aprire il mio regalo?" chiese indicando la cintura dell'accappatoio. Entrambi risero data la stupidità della domanda. John sfilò l'accappatoio dalle braccia del detective e lo spinse verso la vasca. 

Sherlock non discusse ed entrò in acqua. John lo seguì e si mise tra le sue gambe, con la testa poggiata al petto del detective. 

Questi iniziò a carezzare il corpo del suo partner con un olio profumato, massaggiandogli le spalle per distendere i muscoli indolenziti. John faceva piccoli suoni di piacere sotto le sue mani. 

"Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo?" chiese piano il dottore.

"Normalmente lo dici per gli esperimenti in cucina..." 

Entrambi ridacchiarono piano. "Sei la cosa migliore della mia vita Sherlock..." 

"E tu della mia..." sussurrò girandosi verso di lui e poggiando il mento sul suo petto. Lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, sulla mascella, lungo il collo per arrivare a poggiare la bocca sul suo cuore. Applicò un po' di suzione con le labbra e mordicchiò la pelle fino a che non lasciò un segno. Sherlock arcuava la schiena sotto di lui, gemendo di piacere alla sensazione di essere marchiato. Quando guardò il suo petto vide il segno che John aveva lasciato, proprio sul suo cuore. 

"Buon Natale", sussurrò il dottore. 

"Anche a te John"


	9. Incontri in Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (rosso)   
> Pairing: Oliver Baston/Charlie Weasley  
> Prompt: Emma Bellucci ---> Oliver Baston/Wood (segui la versione che preferisci), astro nascente del mondo del Quidditch, portiere del Puddlemore United, si trova in ritiro con la sua squadra niente meno che in Romania. Qui ritroverà una vecchia conoscenza, il suo ex-capitano Charlie Weasley, il domatore di draghi… Per il resto, carta bianca alla slasher-p0rn writer che c'è in te!

Quando era andato in Romania con la sua squadra di Quiddich, Oliver Baston non si era di certo immaginato che sarebbe finito così, tra le gambe del suo vecchio capitano della squadra di Hogwarts, con la sua erezione tra le proprie labbra. 

Era sempre stato attratto da Charlie Weasley, i suoi capelli rossi, la vivacità, la sua strana passione per i draghi, la sua bravura a cavallo di una scopa... Non avrebbe mai creduto che così tanto tempo dopo sarebbe riuscito a possederlo. 

Succhiò più forte, carezzando l'addome del suo compagno, osservando le cicatrici che i draghi gli avevano inferto con il tempo, e lo sentì fremere e gemere sotto il suo dolce assalto. 

Era cambiato molto Charlie... ma a lui non importava. Fin da quando lo aveva rivisto tra gli spalti dello stadio durante la sua partita, da quando lo aveva visto esultare per le sue parate, sapeva che nulla era cambiato, la sua attrazione per il rosso non era diminuita. Così aveva deciso di fare qualcosa. Ed ora erano così. Non poteva essere più felice. 

Strinse le natiche del suo compagno con le mani e girò la lingua attorno al glande di Charlie ed accolse il liquido del suo piacere quando questi venne nella sua bocca. Si leccò le labbra e lo baciò. Decisamente felice.


	10. Curami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience (giallo)  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Simona Porto ---> Sherlock: *Labbro spaccato sexy* Me lo disinfetti?

"Mi fa male John!"  
"Smettila Sherlock ti sto medicando il labbro!"  
"Ma brucia!"  
"Sembri un bambino, è solo un taglio al labbro e se continui a parlare non posso medicarlo..."  
"Hai un buon gancio destro per un mancino."  
"Grazie"  
"Ma fa male!"  
"Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di darti un pugno... Mi hai ricordato quella volta che facesti finta di essere un prete e mi chiedesti la stessa cosa... Sembra una vita fa..."  
"È un altro tempo John, è passato... ora pensa a finire di disinfettare la ferita... quanto ci vuole?"  
"L'altra volta ti sei lamentato di meno."  
"L'altra volta avevo un caso da risolvere!"  
"Basta, mi arrendo! Non posso curarti il labbro se continui a parlare ho detto! STAI ZITTO!"  
"Obbligami allora..."  
"Ok"   
"Mmmpf"  
"Bastava un bacio per farti zittire... Bene"  
"..."  
"Ecco... tutto apposto ora..."   
"John?"  
"Che c'è?"  
"Perchè lo hai fatto? Perchè mi hai baciato per farmi zittire?"  
"Indovina?"  
"John io non indovino, io..."  
"Deduci lo so... allora deducimi no?"  
"Non riesco..."  
"Questa me la segno, Sherlock Holmes che non sa dedurre qualcosa"  
"TU MI HAI BACIATO!"  
"Ne sono consapevole sì... L'ho fatto per farti zittire... e perchè volevo farlo...."  
"Oh"  
"Gia..."  
"John?"  
"Che c'è Sherlock?"  
"Posso baciarti anche io?"  
"Ogni volta che vuoi..."


	11. Salvare il mondo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience (verde)  
> Pairing: no pairing  
> Prompt: Maya Artrusi ---> Potterwholock - Il Dottore incappa nel mondo magico per scoprire che il signore oscuro è tornato e la fine è vicina. Si ritroverà ad avere un colloquio con due sue vecchi amici: Albus Silente e Sherlock holmes. E l'argomento della chiacchierata sarà un certo Ragazzo Prescelto....

Quando il TARDIS atterrò in un giardino davanti ad un castello nel bel mezzo del nulla, il Dottore si stupì non poco. La sua macchina del tempo lo portava sempre in un posto, non gli era mai capitato che non capisse dove si trovavano, era come se il posto fosse incantato. Quando uscì dalla porta era infinitamente curioso. Non si aspettava di certo due suoi vecchi amici proprio davanti al suo naso. 

"Dottore, abbiamo un problema" 

"Che novità Albus... Tu hai sempre un problema... A cosa ti serve un alieno ed un Consulente Detective?" chiese indicando l'uomo alto accanto al vecchio preside di Hogwarts (ecco perchè non sapeva dove si trovava, la scuola era protetta dalla magia!). 

"Sempre un piacere rivederti Dottore... Mi stavo ponendo la stessa domanda..." Entrambi si voltarono a guardare Silente. 

"Il mondo della magia ha bisogno di voi" annunciò solennemente l'altro. 

"Professore... lei sa perfettamente che io e John abbiamo rinunciato al mondo della magia, non vogliamo aver nulla a che fare con esso" 

"Ed io non so assolutamente nulla del vostro mondo quindi non saprei come aiutarvi..."

Il preside alzò le mani per bloccarli, li guardò da dietro quei suoi occhiali a mezzaluna, poi indicò il TARDIS. "Potremmo parlarne dentro?" Gli altri due annuirono e il Dottore li invitò ad entrare. 

"Il fatto è che Voldemort è tornato... Ricordi quella volta che ti chiesi di dedurre dove si trovava la dimora dei Potter sotto l'incanto Fidelius, Sherlock?" 

Il detective annuì. "Volevi salvarli, mandare qualcuno ad avvertirli, ti dissi che Sirius Black non era il custode segreto ma tu non mi credesti e poi i Potter morirono tutti, tranne uno"

"Esatto... Il Dottore lo salvò... Non fu il sacrificio di sua madre come tutti credono..."

"Fu il TARDIS per essere esatti, nemmeno Voldemort stesso lo ricorda... Arrivai troppo tardi per salvare i genitori ma proprio mentre stava per uccidere il ragazzino, lo investii con il mio TARDIS, pensavo si fosse disintegrato..."

Sherlock guardava entrambi a bocca aperta. 

"No, sta tornando, ed è più forte che mai" Annunciò il preside. 

Sherlock lo guardò e sembrò prendere una decisione, guardò il Dottore che sembrò acconsentire perchè si girò e prese una scatolina allungata, la aprì e glie la porse. "Mi avevi chiesto di tenertele Sherlock... Credo ti serviranno" 

Il detective prese la bacchetta tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi per assaporare la sensazione della magia che fluiva nel suo corpo. 

"Sono pronto a cosa le serve la mia esperienza Professore?" 

"Devi scoprire dove si nasconde Voldemort, dirmi le sue mosse future. Tu invece Dottore, dovrai portarmi a vedere l'infanzia di Tom Riddle, devo capire cosa ha fatto per restare immortale"


	12. Amore tra fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (arancione)  
> Pairing: Holmescest  
> Prompt: Nato da due prompt diversi di Simona Porto ---> Bacio sotto l'ombrello e "Ti è piaciuto vero?"  
> Warning: Sibling incest

Era bello essere di nuovo a Londra. La sua città era stupenda. Una lieve pioggerellina stava inumidendo la strada. Mycroft era accanto a lui e gia stava aprendo l'ombrello. 

Dopo tutto il tempo che aveva passato all'estero gli era mancato il clima di Londra, la città che brulicava di gente, gli autobus a due piani che andavano in giro pieni di turisti... Sherlock si guardò intorno assorbendo ogni dettaglio di quel posto che ormai l'aveva quasi dimenticato. 

Mycroft si avvicinò a suo fratello e lo coprì con l'ombrello. Era così bello rivederlo nel suo ambiente naturale. Il politico aveva rinunciato ai sentimentalismi molti anni prima ma ogni volta che vedeva il suo fratellino con quella espressione felice in volto i suoi così accuratamente celati sentimenti si facevano vedere di nuovo. 

Ripensò a quando aveva dovuto assistere alla sua tortura. Non era stato facile. Sherlock l'aveva accusato di averci provato gusto ma non era così. E ora stava per vedere il cuore del suo fratellino andare in frantumi. John stava per sposarsi con un'altra donna. Mycroft lo sapeva, sapeva che Sherlock amava John e che avrebbe voluto fermarli ma lui voleva solo il bene per lui quindi lo aveva richiamato appena in tempo. 

Prima di andare però doveva fare una cosa. "Sherlock?" 

L'altro lo guardò sorpreso dall'emozione nella sua voce. Mycroft si fece coraggio e strinse il fratello a se, baciandolo sulle labbra con dolcezza. Il detective sembrava paralizzato, come se non sapesse che fare. Non si ritrasse, lasciò che il fratello lo baciasse li, sotto la pioggia, coperti solo dall'ombrello, dopo anni che non si sfioravano nemmeno con un dito. 

Quando Mycroft si separò da lui lo guardò negli occhi come a dire "Bene, ora lo sai..." poi girò sui tacchi e se ne andò. 

Sherlock rimase a fissare la figura del fratello che se ne andava, era ancora scioccato, perchè lo aveva fatto? perchè non glie lo aveva detto? Era confuso, non sapeva che fare. Aveva desiderato che Mycroft ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti per anni, poi aveva conosciuto John e credeva gli fosse passata, e ora questo... 

Fu l'incontro con John a chiarirgli le idee. Il dottore stava bene con la sua Mary, si sarebbero sposati. Sherlock stranamente non provò gelosia nei confronti della donna,   
ora l'unica cosa a cui pensava era quel bacio di suo fratello. 

Ricordò la sensazione dei loro corpi a contatto, Mycroft non era poi così grasso, l'avrebbe dovuto chiamare appena tornato a casa.

\------

John era con Mary, Sherlock aveva un labbro spaccato ed un naso ancora dolorante, per non parlare della schiena non ancora guarita del tutto dalle frustate ricevute quando era stato prigioniero. Mycroft era sparito da almeno una settimana, da quando lo aveva baciato sotto il suo ombrello. 

Sherlock non sapeva che pensare, non era da Mycroft fare qualcosa e non restare a subirne le conseguenze ma lui non sarebbe di certo andato da suo fratello a confessargli il proprio amore. 

Che nozione ridicola. Ovviamente non glie lo avrebbe detto. Mai. 

Decise di smettere di pensare a quel bacio e di prendere uno dei casi che gli offriva Lestrade. 

Una volta risolto il caso tornò al 221B, era così strano essere li senza John... Era diventato veramente troppo sentimentale da quando Mycroft lo aveva baciato... Ed ecco che ritornava a pesare a lui. La sua mente continuava a girare attorno a quel fatto. 

Aprì la porta dell'appartamento e vi ritrovò la fonte dei suoi guai. Mycroft era seduto sulla poltrona che una volta era appartenuta a John, le mani appoggiate al manico dell'ombrello. Sherlock deglutì nel notare le dita lunghe ed abili da pianista e le immaginò sul proprio corpo. Si sfilò la giacca lentamente, la appese all'appendiabiti, fece lo stesso con la sciarpa e si buttò a pancia in giù sul divano per nascondere il suo interesse improvviso per le dita del fratello. 

Era proprio necessario tutto quello? Mycroft rimase in silenzio per un attimo. "Ero venuto per scusarmi per l'altro giorno" 

Sherlock non rispose "Ero venuto per questo ma vedo che non ce n'è bisogno... Ti è piaciuto vero?"

"Non dire stupidaggini" scattò subito il detective. Girandosi a pancia in su e scordandosi del suo momentaneo problema. 

Mycroft si alzò e si appoggiò con le mani sulla testiera del divano, piegandosi sopra il fratello. I loro volti a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. "Ammettilo che vuoi che ti baci ancora. È evidente dal tuo comportamento recente. Ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri, non hai tentato di riconquistare John, risolvi casi semplici pur di pensare ad altro... Tu vuoi baciarmi ancora fratellino... Lo sai che è proibito dalla legge ma tu lo vuoi ugualmente vero? L'hai sempre voluto, per questo mi insultavi sempre con le battute sul peso..."

Sherlock deglutì e guardò il volto di Mycroft sopra il suo, poi si lasciò andare ed annuì lievemente prima di chiudere la distanza che li separava e lasciarsi baciare. Si strinse contro il corpo dell'altro, trascinandolo sopra di se sul divano. Mycroft ricambiò il bacio e si posizionò sopra suo fratello, cercando la posizione ottimale per quello scambio di effusioni. 

"Oh mio dio!" udirono dalla porta. Si girarono e videro uno scioccatissimo John. Il quale arrossì violentemente. "Giuro che non lo dico a nessuno" borbottò chiudendo la porta dietro di se e correndo via. 

I due fratelli si guardarono sorpresi dalla fugace interruzione. Mycroft temette per un attimo che Sherlock avrebbe seguito il suo amico per spiegargli tutto ma il detective gli sorrise e basta, invitandolo in quel modo a continuare dove si erano fermati. 

Mycroft sorrise al fratello in maniera genuina, e per la prima volta da anni, il fratello rispose con un altrettanto spontaneo sorriso. Tornarono a baciarsi, avvinghiati tra loro, in quell'amore fraterno che finalmente era sfociato in qualcosa di più, perchè solo tra loro, si potevano completare.


	13. Per sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (giallo)   
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Simona Porto ---> Retirement!lock

"Staremo insieme fino alla fine vero?" 

"Lo prometto, fino a che saremo vecchi e rugosi e non avremo più casi di cui occuparci"

Questa era la promessa che si erano fatti tanti anni prima. Sherlock passava oramai le sue notti a scrivere, i suoi ricordi, le avventure, tutti pensavano sarebbe stato John lo scrittore tra i due, ma non era stato così. Sherlock si era messo a scrivere appena si erano trasferiti in Sussex. Durante la giornata si occupava delle sue api e durante la notte scriveva le sue memorie. Pagine e pagine dedicate a descrivere i suoi casi, quanto era importante John per lui, i risultati dei suoi esperimenti, ogni cosa importante insomma. 

John invece preferiva passare le sue giornate in giardino o guardando la televisione, la sera si sedeva a letto accanto a Sherlock che scriveva e leggeva un libro. Sempre libri di avventure, che gli ricordavano i giorni della sua gioventù in cui correva per le vie di Londra dietro ai criminali seguendo quel matto di suo marito. 

C'erano delle sere in cui lasciavano tutto da parte e facevano l'amore, si promettevano di amarsi per sempre, fino alla fine, loro due, sempre soli contro il mondo


	14. Condividere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (rosso)  
> Pairing: Johnlock, Mystrade, Holmescest  
> Prompt: Simona Porto ---> Mycroft è sempre stato presente nella vita di suo fratello, sempre e comunque, e come alla fine anche per il più glaciale del funzionario governativo c'è un pesce rosso.  
> Warnings: Sibling incest, foursome, scambiarsi i partner

Mycroft aveva sempre amato suo fratello, fin da piccoli erano sempre stati inseparabili. Quando Sherlock gli aveva dichiarato i propri sentimenti all'età di 17 anni però, Mycroft lo aveva rifiutato, non era un tipo di amore che nessuno dei due si poteva permettere, era punibile dalla legge dopotutto. Sherlock era finito in un cerchio di droghe per dimenticare e solo molto tempo dopo era stato capace di amare di nuovo. Aveva sempre voluto solo il meglio per il suo fratellino. 

Il maggiore degli Holmes era contento che Sherlock fosse felice insieme a John ma non credeva che lui stesso avrebbe trovato una relazione del genere. Così fu molto sorpreso quando un certo Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard gli fece una dichiarazione d'amore. 

Nonostante entrambi fossero incredibilmente felici con i loro compagni, c'era qualcosa che mancava nel loro rapporto, e lo sapevano tutti e quattro. Fu così che John e Greg si misero d'accordo per risolvere il problema. 

Sapevano entrambi di cosa avevano bisogno i due Holmes ed a loro decisamente non importava, Greg pur di vedere il suo Mycroft felice avrebbe di certo chiuso un occhio riguardo all'aspetto legale della cosa.

Si organizzarono in modo da ritrovarsi tutti e quattro insieme al 221B per esporre il loro piano ai due fratelli. Una volta accertato che tutti erano più che d'accordo a provare una cosa del genere i due fratelli non se lo lasciarono ripetere e si avventarono l'uno sull'altro con la passione di anni di desideri repressi ma l'incertezza di due persone che hanno evitato il contatto tra loro per troppo tempo. 

Greg e John li lasciarono fare, osservando come i due si muovevano l'uno contro l'altro, scambiandosi baci tanto agognati. Quasi di comune accordo, si spostarono tutti in camera da letto, dove John e Greg si misero seduti a godersi lo spettacolo dei due fratelli che si spogliavano a vicenda, baciandosi appassionatamente tra loro, strusciandosi tra loro, le loro erezioni che si cercavano per trovare un po' di frizione. Dopo un po' si resero conto che gli serviva qualcos'altro così Sherlock prese una bottiglia di lubrificante e la passò al fratello. Il quale non parve affatto soddisfatto della scelta, infatti nessuno dei due voleva stare sopra, era strano ma entrambi i fratelli amavano troppo la sensazione di essere penetrati per rifiutarla così si iniziarono a preparare a vicenda sotto gli occhi curiosi ed eccitati dei loro partner. 

John e Greg parvero capire l'antifona perchè si spogliarono e si posizionarono dietro ai loro rispettivi Holmes. Si stesero tutti sul letto, i due fratelli avvinghiati tra loro, le erezioni nuovamente a contatto, mentre i loro partner li penetravano da dietro dando loro la sensazione doppia di piacere che necessitavano per raggiungere il picco del piacere. Aiutati dalle spinte dentro i loro corpi, i due Holmes continuarono a baciarsi fino a quando nessuno dei quattro riuscì più a trattenere il proprio orgasmo e finirono tutti in un abbraccio bagnato. 

Scambiandosi baci prima fra loro e poi con i propri partner. 

"Credo l'esperimento sia riuscito" commentò Greg. 

Entrambi gli Holmes parvero annuire contenti. 

"Si potrebbe replicare la cosa..." Aggiunse John. Nessuno parve avere nulla da ridire. Si addormentarono tutti insieme nel grande letto del 221B di Baker Street. Che fortunati che erano stati a trovare i loro pesci rossi.


	15. Alla stazione di Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (Rosso)  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Luisa Marrone ---> Natale, John e Sherlock sono alla stazione di Waterloo per un caso. Il dottore adocchia il grande albero di Natale pieno di bigliettini con i desideri dei viaggiatori. Decide di lasciare un biglietto in cui confessa il suo amore per Sherlock. Quello che non sa è che Sherlock lo ha letto e ne ha scritto uno a sua volta. Baker Street, dichiarazioni, prima volta.

Il caso era finalmente concluso. Sherlock ed il suo fedele blogger avevano risolto come al solito la situazione con una corsa che li aveva portati ad arrestare il colpevole, ed ora si ritrovavano nel bel mezzo della stazione di Waterloo sotto un enorme albero di Natale, pieno di bigliettini con tutti i desideri dei viaggiatori. John alzò lo sguardo curioso e ne lesse un paio. 

Molti erano biglietti con dichiarazioni d’amore, desideri di felicità, di riuscire a mettere su famiglia. C’erano centinaia di desideri su quell’albero. Guardò verso il detective e lo vide parlare con Lestrade, nessuno pareva preoccuparsi di lui in quel momento. 

John prese un foglietto dalla tasca della sua giacca e vi scrisse sopra il proprio desiderio. “Vorrei che Sherlock deducesse che lo amo” Era un desiderio così stupido, infantile, romantico, ma non poteva farci nulla, non c’era regalo che più desiderasse al mondo se non quello. Si era innamorato del suo migliore amico fin dal primo istante, ci aveva messo anni per capirlo, ma ora che finalmente ci era riuscito non sapeva come fare. Quella era la prima volta che lo scriveva o diceva in alcun modo. 

“John?” il dottore si girò verso Lestrade, l’ispettore gli fece segno di avvicinarsi per la sua deposizione. Lui sospirò, appese il bigliettino e si preparò a dire quello che era successo.

Mentre John era occupato, Sherlock si avvicinò di soppiatto all’albero e sbirciò che cosa aveva scritto il suo amico. Quando si rese conto del significato del messaggio i suoi occhi si spalancarono e il suo cuore perse un colpo. Cercò tra i rami dell’albero fino a quando non trovò il bigliettino che lui stesso aveva scritto il giorno prima quando era andato in sopralluogo. Il contenuto era incredibilmente simile. 

Il detective fece finta di non sapere nulla dei loro reciproci sentimenti. E se John non intendeva che lo amava in quel modo, ma pareva proprio di si, e cosa avrebbe fatto Sherlock una volta messe le carte in tavola? Non aveva la minima esperienza di una relazione. Arrivò la vigilia di Natale ed ancora non aveva deciso cosa fare. 

Dopo tutto il suo pensare si sorprese quando la confessione gli scappò dalle labbra involontariamente. Non era una confessione complessa e preparata, era semplicemente successo. 

John gli aveva preparato una cioccolata calda squisita e lui se la stava gustando felicemente sul divano. John era seduto al suo fianco come al solito quando guardavano la televisione. Per una volta non aveva il computer sulle gambe, una volta finita la cioccolata fu per lui la cosa naturale del mondo stendersi sul divano, e se la sua testa in quel modo finiva in grembo al suo amico era solo una coincidenza. 

John era di certo stupito dall’improvvisa voglia di contatto del detective ma non si lasciò perdere l’occasione di affondare le mani nei suoi riccioli neri. 

La pressione sul suo cuoio capelluto lo fece rilassare a tal punto che finì per lasciarsi sfuggire il proprio segreto. “Ti amo John” il dottore rimase ghiacciato dov’era. Sherlock non si rese immediatamente conto del proprio errore. Aprì gli occhi che non sapeva quando si erano chiusi e osservò il volto incerto dell’uomo sopra di se. 

“L’hai detto senza pensarci o è vero?” 

“Mi è sfuggito senza volere ma è la verità… Ho lasciato un biglietto sull’albero della stazione sai? Tu il tuo lo hai lasciato il giorno dopo… Siamo degli idioti… Non so… io… non ho… non ho la minima idea di come funzioni una relazione… Voglio averne una con te, sono giorni che ci penso, ho fatto ricerche ma nulla di ciò che ho trovato si addice alla nostra situaz-“ John lo interruppe con un bacio. Non era un bacio casto, era un bacio pieno di desiderio represso che finalmente aveva una via d’uscita. 

Sherlock prese la mano di John e la portò sul proprio cuore facendogli sentire il battito accelerato. 

Si baciarono a lungo, dicendosi così tutto cio che si erano nascosti fino ad allora. Si separarono giusto il tempo necessario a Sherlock per arrampicarsi su di lui e mettersi a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, per poi tornare a baciarsi con passione, le lingue avvinghiate tra loro. Potevano sentire le loro erezioni spingere contro il tessuto dei pantaloni tentando di raggiungersi. Iniziarono a sfregarsi l’uno contro l’altro, infilando le mani desiderose di provare nuove sensazioni, sotto i vestiti dell’altro, sbottonando e sfilando gli indumenti fino a che non riuscirono a rimanere nudi. 

I loro corpi si unirono in una danza vecchia quanto il mondo, un misto di spinte e desideri mormorati, carezze ed imprecazioni. John si lasciò preparare da dita tremanti di emozioni per poi sentire un piacere immenso quando i loro corpi finalmente si unirono tra loro, fondendosi insieme, portandoli sempre più vicini all’orgasmo. Il detective chiuse il pugno attorno al membro pulsante di John e questi venne con un gemito di piacere solo dopo qualche movimento delle dita attorno al glande. 

Sherlock lo seguì subito dopo, aiutato dalle contrazioni del corpo del dottore attorno al suo e dal calore del suo sperma sulle sue dita. 

Quando furono entrambi sazi e felici si rannicchiarono l’uno contro l’altro, ignorando completamente lo sperma che si stava seccando sui loro corpi. Era la prova tangente del loro amore, del fatto che finalmente, avevano compiuto l’atto che sanciva un nuovo inizio nella loro relazione, il primo passo verso un futuro insieme. 

“Ti amo anche io Sherlock” sussurrò il dottore prima di addormentarsi, Sherlock sorrise e si addormentò a sua volta, il petto appoggiato contro quello del suo compagno. 

Ora era suo, per sempre. Decisamente un bellissimo regalo di Natale. 

Alla stazione di Waterloo, due bigliettini volavano via dall’albero di Natale in mezzo alla piazza. Il desiderio, era stato esaudito…


	16. Non posso perderti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (rosso)  
> Pairing: Mystrade  
> Prompt: Donnie TZ ---> Mycroft ha creduto di perdere per sempre Greg in una sparatoria... riaverlo nel suo letto significa sfogare su di lui tutta la preoccupazione accumulata!

Il rapporto diceva che Greg era stato ferito, nient’altro, non diceva se era grave, se era solo un graffio, solo “ferito in una sparatoria”. 

Mycroft si precipitò in ospedale il prima possibile. La sola idea di poter perdere il suo Gregory dopo essere appena riuscito a conquistarlo era inaccettabile. Quando arrivò gli venne indicata una stanza. L’ispettore era in coma farmacologico, il suo cuore si era fermato due volte durante l’intervento di estrazione del proiettile che lo aveva colpito al fianco, per colpa del dissanguamento, ma ora era fuori pericolo e sarebbe potuto tornare presto come era prima, erano bastate un po’ di flebo di sangue per salvargli la vita. 

Mycroft rimase con lui tutto il tempo fino a che non venne ritenuto che potessero tornare a casa. Greg accettò di vivere alla villa di Mycroft fino a quando non sarebbe guarito del tutto. 

L’unico problema della sistemazione era che il politico si rifiutava di condividere il letto per timore di riaprire la ferita. 

Stufo di attendere che Mycroft si lasciasse andare, l’ispettore si decise di fare lui la prima mossa. Quando si sentì abbastanza in forma, la cicatrice ridotta ad una sottile linea rosa dove il proiettile lo aveva graffiato prima di conficcarsi nella pelle. I punti si erano riassorbiti ormai da un giorno o due e a lui non faceva più male muoversi. 

Quella notte si diresse con decisione verso la stanza del suo fidanzato, la loro stanza quando Greg restava a dormire da lui, molto più spesso del normale a dirla tutta, con soltanto un accappatoio addosso, ed entrò senza nemmeno bussare. Mycroft era in fase di svestizione, scalzo, pantaloni aperti, camicia, cravatta, panciotto e giacca erano riposti ordinatamente su una sedia sotto la quale erano state lasciate le scarpe. 

Era una bella visione per l’ispettore. Si leccò le labbra prima di abbracciare l’altro uomo da dietro, spingendosi contro quel corpo leggermente più alto di lui. “Ti voglio Myc” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Il politico sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, il suo battito accelerò ed il sangue si diresse verso sud in pochi secondi procurandogli una quasi istantanea erezione. 

Nonostante questo, il politico tentò di ragionare. “La tua ferita…” 

“È perfettamente guarita” sussurrò lo Yarder. Quella rassicurazione parve essere tutto ciò di cui Mycroft aveva bisogno per girarsi e invertire le loro posizioni, pareva che l’uomo avesse bisogno di comandare quel giorno, Greg non aveva nulla da ridire. 

“Non hai idea di quanto ti voglio, di quanta paura ho avuto quando non sapevo se eri vivo o morto…” Iniziò a dire mentre si sfilava mutande e pantaloni lasciandoli disordinatamente sul pavimento (decisamente non da lui), gli tolse l’accappatoio e rimasero entrambi nudi. Mycroft spinse l’ispettore sul letto e si mise sopra di lui, una gamba tra le sue in modo che entrambi avessero frizione sui loro membri rigidi. 

Il politico esaminò la cicatrice con sospetto ma fu felice di vedere che era effettivamente guarita, sorrise, vi poggiò un bacio e continuò a baciare ogni centimetro del corpo del suo fidanzato fino a raggiungere le labbra dove si soffermò per un po’, mentre si strusciavano sempre più freneticamente l’uno contro l’altro. 

Mycroft portò una mano all’inguine di Greg e lo afferrò con decisione, si allineò con lui e strinse la mano attorno ai loro membri uniti spingendo nel cerchio delle sue dita. Quando Greg tentò di invertire i ruoli, il politico prese i suoi polsi con la mano libera e li tenne fermi sopra la sua testa.

Aveva bisogno di averlo così, sotto il suo controllo, dopo il terrore di perderlo che aveva provato. “Non posso rischiare di perderti, mai più” gli sussurrò. “Prometti che tornerai sempre da me”

Greg annuì, incapace di pronunciare parola. Mycroft incrementò il ritmo delle proprie spinte e lo baciò di nuovo, sgraziatamente, solo per sentire il respiro del suo uomo sotto di se. Vennero insieme, i loro gemiti soffocati dalle labbra dell’altro. 

“Ti amo” ansimò il politico. Sapeva di non averlo mai detto ad alta voce, ma ora ne aveva bisogno, era cambiato per quest’uomo, quest’ispettore, era sempre se stesso ma non era più quell’uomo di ghiaccio che tutti vedevano, non lì, nel loro letto. 

“Non ti lascerò mai Mycroft. Ti amo anch’io” fu la risposta carica di emozione del suo compagno. Rimasero li, avvinghiati tra loro, assaporando il momento. Mycroft tenne l’orecchio attaccato al petto del suo compagno, tranquillizzato dal suo battito costante.


	17. Regali rosso fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (rosso)  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Little Redbird ---> Sherlock regala a John delle mutande rosse. Gradito rating altrettanto rosso

“Sono mutande…” disse John guardando il suo regalo di Natale da parte di Sherlock, fortunatamente erano soli o sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzato. 

“Ovviamente” fu la spazientita risposta del detective. 

“E sono rosse” aggiunse il dottore guardando il suo compagno negli occhi. 

“Mi è stato detto che a capodanno vanno indossati indumenti nuovi e rossi…” 

“E tu hai pensato di regalarmi un paio di mutande rosse per questo motivo… Sherlock questo è un regalo che si può fare ad un fidanzato non ad un migliore amico…”

Sherlock lo guardò spiazzato, poi arrossì e se ne andò. Per tutte le giornate seguenti il detective si rifiutò di rivolgergli la parola. John passò le serate a rigirarsi le mutande rosse tra le mani, pensando che cosa voleva dire Sherlock con quel regalo. E se avesse voluto che John le indossasse per lui? Forse voleva approfondire la loro relazione… Decise di provare a capodanno. Sperando che la giornata gli portasse bene. Erano le undici di notte, era quasi l’ora in cui scoccava l’anno nuovo. 

Si mise i boxer rossi e si diresse verso la camera di Sherlock senza altro addosso. Il detective aveva passato cinque giorni in silenzio, rinchiuso nella sua stanza, muovendosi solo per andare in bagno, fare la doccia e prendere gli ingredienti per i suoi esperimenti dalla cucina. John aveva notato con sollievo che se lasciava del cibo e del the in cucina anche quelli sparivano. 

Con un respiro profondo, John aprì la porta ed entrò nella camera del detective che non alzò lo sguardo dal proprio esperimento. “Sherlock mi sono stufato della tua reazione infantile. Guardami, ora!” disse incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando il detective.

Sherlock sbuffò ma alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Quando si rese conto di cosa indossava o meglio non indossava John, gli occhi gli si spalancarono come piatti e deglutì vistosamente. Prese un cuscino e lo mise sulle proprie gambe incrociate. 

Aveva ragione allora. Sherlock era eccitato da lui. Il solo pensiero lo fece diventare sempre più eccitato e non si preoccupò di nasconderlo al detective che fissava il suo inguine con desiderio, incertezza e sorpresa. 

John avanzò verso di lui e lo prese per il colletto della camicia. “Se sei interessato puoi venire in camera mia senza vestiti tra cinque minuti oppure fare finta che questo non sia mai accaduto e riprendere semplicemente a parlarmi come amici… o diventare molto più di questo”

Sherlock sembrava scioccato, John uscì dalla stanza e salì nella sua camera. Ripensò allo sguardo del suo amico, al desiderio che aveva visto nei suoi occhi. Si stese sul letto ed iniziò a sfiorarsi da sopra i boxer, lentamente. 

Il detective non tardò ad arrivare, completamente nudo e chiaramente eretto, il respiro affannato e le pupille dilatate. John sorrise e gli fece segno di unirsi a lui sul letto. Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere due volte. In un attimo fu sopra di lui, i loro corpi uniti per la prima volta, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. “Lo vuoi sul serio John?” chiese il detective con incertezza nella voce. 

“Non c’è nulla che io desideri di più al mondo” I due iniziarono a scambiarsi languidi baci mentre i loro corpi cercavano più contatto possibile, il membro di Sherlock sfregava contro la stoffa dei boxer ogni volta che spingeva contro di lui. I loro gemiti di piacere venivano soffocati dalle loro avide bocche che leccavano, baciavano e mordevano, lasciando segni sui loro corpi. Sherlock si lasciò posizionare sulla schiena con John tra le sue gambe. 

Allungando una mano verso il cassetto del comodino, John prese una boccetta di lubrificante e ci si cosparse le dita per poi inserirle una ad una dentro il corpo del suo nuovo amante. Sherlock era incredibilmente recettivo e gemeva ad ogni movimento di quelle dita nel suo corpo, desiderando di essere riempito sempre di più. 

Una volta soddisfatto, John si abbassò le mutande senza toglierle del tutto e si spinse nel corpo del detective, colpendo la prostata e creando una serie di scintille di piacere nel suo corpo. I loro baci si fecero sempre meno precisi fino a diventare una semplice pressione di labbra aperte contro labbra aperte. 

Si strinsero tra loro, Sherlock carezzò la schiena del suo compagno fino ad arrivare al suo sedere e strinse i globi delle sue natiche tra le mani. John venne con un ultima spinta e Sherlock lo seguì a ruota senza aver quasi ricevuto alcuno stimolo diretto se non quello del ventre di John contro la sua erezione ad ogni spinta. 

Erano entrambi sfiniti, si abbracciarono tra loro. In quel momento, sentirono il Big Ben suonare la mezzanotte. “Buon anno Sherlock” sussurrò il dottore.

“Buon anno John, spero che questa attività si continui a svolgere in futuro”

“Lo spero anche io” disse l’altro con un sorriso.


	18. Luci natalizie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (rosso)  
> Pairing: Johnlock   
> Prompt: Little Redbird ---> Le luci di Natale possono essere usate in tanti modi. (decidi tu quali :D)  
> Warning: bondage

“Sherlock! Lasciami subito andare!” disse John dimenandosi sulla poltrona. Il detective lo aveva legato con qualcosa mentre dormiva a quanto pare. Non vedendolo da nessuna parte smise di divincolarsi per vedere cosa lo teneva legato e notò un altro particolare oltre al fatto di essere legato dalle lucine che dovevano addobbare l’albero di Natale, era anche senza vestiti. 

Arrossì violentemente, che aveva in mente il suo fidanzato quella volta? “Sherlock!!!” 

Un paio di mani dalle dita lunghe e sottili gli carezzò il petto da dietro prendendo i suoi capezzoli fra le dita. “O mio Dio… Sherlock… nnngh… che diamine? Oh…” Forse si sarebbe dovuto lasciare andare alle somministrazioni del suo fidanzato. Gli aveva chiesto tante volte di provare il bondage ma non intendeva in quel modo. 

Sherlock gli carezzò il petto per poi fare il giro della poltrona e mettersi di fronte a lui, era gloriosamente nudo. E molto eccitato. John rischiava veramente di hiperventilare se continuava così. Il detective alzò una gamba e poggiò il ginocchio accanto a John, sul bracciolo della poltrona. L’altra gamba la imitò dall’altro lato e John si ritrovò il membro dl suo compagno davanti alla bocca. 

Iniziava a piacergli davvero molto la situazione. Sherlock si resse alla spalliera mentre John lo prendeva tra le labbra ed iniziava a succhiare felicemente, la sua lingua leccò il glande e poi giù lungo tutta la lunghezza dell’erezione fino a sfiorare i testicoli per poi tornare verso l’alto e prenderlo tutto in bocca come un ghiacciolo particolarmente gustoso. 

Sherlock pareva incapace di dire nulla. Improvvisamente si ritrasse, le sue ginocchia scivolarono dai braccioli e Sherlock si ritrovò con il sedere sospeso a pochi centimetri dalla sua erezione. Lo prese in mano e si sedette su di lui. Il corpo del detective era caldo, umido e accogliente, era ovvio che si era preparato in anticipo e il solo pensiero sarebbe stato in grado di farlo venire in quel preciso istante ma riuscì a calmarsi. 

Sherlock si chinò a baciarlo sulle labbra e la consapevolezza di dove fosse stata la sua bocca fino a pochi istanti prima rese il bacio ancora più erotico. Sherlock strinse le mani attorno al proprio membro mentre cavalcava John sempre più velocemente. E John non poteva fare altro che guardare, immobilizzato com’era dalle luci di Natale, godendo ogni movimento dei loro corpi uniti ma non potendo toccare e stringere a se il compagno. 

Era una delle cose più erotiche che aveva mai fatto. Non ci volle molto prima che John venisse dentro al corpo di Sherlock il quale si alzò nuovamente nella posizione iniziale sui braccioli della sedia e venne nella bocca aperta del suo compagno che deglutì felicemente assaporando il sapore del suo amore. 

Decisamente una delle esperienze migliori della propria vita. “Quando ho detto che dovevamo decorare l’albero di certo non intendevo questo” sussurrò. Sherlock si sedette sul suo grembo e si avvinghiò a lui, volto poggiato nell’incavo del collo del dottore. “Non che mi stia lamentando” sentì il detective sorridere e rimasero così per un po’ riprendendo fiato. 

“Mmmh Sherlock?” 

“Che c’è?” rispose l’altro con voce assonnata.

“Potresti liberarmi prima di addormentarti?” Per poco il detective non cadde dalla poltrona. Blaterando scuse a destra e a manca fino a che John non fu libero e potè abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo. “Va tutto bene Sherlock, mi è piaciuto molto, sto bene, non hai fatto nulla che io non volessi, è stato un bellissimo regalo di Natale” 

Sherlock sorrise e si lasciò abbracciare.


	19. Addio, arrivederci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (giallo)  
> Pairing: Holmescest  
> Prompt: Simona Porto ---> Sherlock BBC, AU!astronauta, in cui uno deve fare una missione spaziale e deve lasciare il compagno a casa

“Devo andare Sherlock mi dispiace” sussurrò Mycroft al suo fratellino “Non posso restare qui, ho una missione su Marte”

“Ma io non voglio che tu te ne vada Mycroft! Io ti amo e voglio venire con te!” disse il sedicenne Sherlock Holmes.

“Lo sai che non è possibile… Sarò sempre con te lo sai, ti guarderò da lassù fratellino” guardò il ragazzo negli occhi e sospirò “Anche io ti amo… mi mancherai…” 

Sherlock si alzò in punta di piedi e baciò suo fratello sulle labbra. “Quando tornerai non dovrò più mettermi in punta di piedi te lo prometto. Crescerò e potremmo finalmente stare insieme”

Mycroft sorrise con tristezza. “Sai che non sarà mai possibile, non legalmente…”

“Non m’importa” affermò seriamente il ragazzo. “Prometti che tornerai?” 

“Lo farò… te lo giuro” i due si baciarono nuovamente con passione tra le mille parole non dette e le mille incertezze tra di loro.


	20. Crescente interesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (giallo)  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Luisa Marrone ---> John sta guardando Queer as Folk, Sherlock gli fa compagnia sul divano, dapprima annoiato, poi sempre più interessato.... John non può fare a meno di notare il crescente 'interesse' di Sherl, il quale si china a sussurrargli: "Jawn scopami come Brian scoperebbe Justin"

“Questa serie non ha senso John! Questi non fanno altro che attività fisica dalla mattina alla sera praticamente”

“Attività fisica dici? È un eufemismo per dire che non fanno altro che sesso?”

“Cercavo di essere educato John… Non capisco perché ti ostini a vedere questa serie tv… Sono tutti gay e tu non fai altro che ripetere che non lo sei!”

“Mai detto di essere etero però…”

“Cosa?”

“Ci sono più sessualità sai? Sono bisessuale se proprio vuoi saperlo…”

“Quindi ti piacciono anche gli uomini? Ma non ci esci mai! Sempre noiose ragazze!” 

“Al momento c’è solo un uomo che mi interessa e non credevo fosse minimamente interessato… Ma forse mi sbagliavo…”

John non poteva fare a meno di notare il crescente interesse del detective. Guardava lui, poi la televisione, e nel frattempo John poteva notare l’erezione che si andava formando nei pantaloni dell’amico. 

Decisamente interessato. Guardarono l’episodio ancora per un po’ fino a quando non si ritrovò con un detective in braccio chinato su di lui per sussurrargli all’orecchio: “Jawn scopami come Brian scoperebbe Justin” 

Un brivido di eccitazione percorse la colonna vertebrale del dottore. “Oddio si!” Lo prese in braccio e lo portò in quel modo fino alla camera da letto buttandosi con lui sul letto. Non vedeva l’ora… Poi si rese conto di una cosa.

“Perché hai detto Brian e Justin? Potevi dire un’altra coppia ma hai detto loro due…”

“Me lo devi proprio far dire?”

“Si?”

“Perché uno di loro era vergine la prima volta… l’altro no… come noi…” disse rosso come un peperone. 

“Non hai mai fatto sesso?” Sherlock scosse la testa annoiato “Ne con un uomo ne con una donna?” scosse ancora la testa. John si leccò le labbra e sorrise. Poi lo baciò con desiderio. 

“Insegnami John!” 

“Molto volentieri…”


	21. Incontri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up (giallo)  
> Pairing: Mycroft x John  
> Prompt: Simona Porto ---> Mycroft è una donna (non che è stato trasformato in una donna, ma lo è sempre stato...non so quale sarebbe la versione femminile del nome di Mycroft)  
> bonus +1 se parli del loro primo incontro in questa chiave Mycroft! Donna

Myka Holmes era sempre stata una ragazza dedita allo studio, voleva arrivare a risultati di eccellenza in tutto ciò che faceva, non aveva di certo tempo per occuparsi di faccende stupide come l’amore o le relazioni, aveva un fratello tossicodipendente di cui occuparsi ed era già abbastanza. 

Non pensava che proprio grazie al suo fratellino avrebbe conosciuto un certo dottore militare che le avrebbe fatto battere il cuore per la prima volta da anni. 

Già il fatto che John riuscisse a sopportare tutto ciò che il suo fratellino facesse era da essere lodato ma inoltre, l’uomo era incredibilmente attraente e forte nonostante lo nascondesse bene sotto quei suoi orrendi maglioni. Inutile dire che sembrava un uomo che poteva sopportare anche lei e le sue manie. 

Così lo rapì, per vedere di che pasta era fatto. Decisamente una chiacchierata interessante. Appena notò che il suo fratellino non sembrava interessato al suo coinquilino decise di organizzare un secondo incontro con John, meno strano, niente magazzino abbandonato, un ristorante piuttosto. 

Il dottore apparve stupito e anche vagamente lusingato dall’invito. Chiacchierarono per ore, mangiarono insieme e John si lasciò offrire la cena da lei, cosa che non molti uomini accettavano. Lo riaccompagnò al 221B con una delle sue auto e prima che il dottore uscisse gli chiese un altro appuntamento, si stava decisamente innamorando di lui. 

John accettò l’invito e, dopo un attimo di indecisione, le diede un bacio sulle labbra lasciandola sorpresa dentro l’auto. Forse, da quel rapporto poteva finalmente nascere qualcosa di buono anche per lei. Se Sherlock non diventava toppo geloso…


	22. Capelli rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience (verde)  
> Pairing: Grell x Madame red  
> Prompt: Klaudia Liu Barbera ---> Kuroshitsuji AU, Grell e Madame studentesse si conoscono ad un pigiama party ed è subito alchimia (a te la scelta se amicizia o amore)

“Wow ma che bei capelli rossi che hai! Sembrano i miei!” disse Grell ad una ragazza con i capelli a caschetto in un pigiama decisamente elegante. “E che bel pigiama, tu si che hai gusto nel vestire. Io sono Grell” disse stendendo una mano verso di lei. La ragazza strinse la mano con decisione.   
“Che ci fa un ragazzo ad un pigiama party?” 

“Che ci fa una ragazza così elegante invece?”

La rossa sorrise. “Avevo bisogno di staccare dallo studio e dall’assillante presenza di mio nipote, vuole sempre giocare a scacchi ma non ne è capace… Tu giochi?” 

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “Potresti insegnarmi magari… se vuoi certo… Perché ti devi occupare di tuo nipote? Non ha nessun altro?”

“I suoi genitori sono morti, lui è affidato a me, anche se la maggior parte del tempo se ne occupa il suo maggiordomo, Sebastian. Forse lo conosci… è venuto qualche volta alla nostra università.”

“Aspetta, alto, capelli neri, occhi rossi… quel Sebastian?”

“Esattamente”

“Ma come sei fortunata ad avere una tale bellezza dentro casa!”

“È molto utile nelle faccende domestiche in effetti”

“Credo diventeremo grandi amiche!”

“Non mi hai ancora detto nemmeno che cosa ci fa un ragazzo ad un pigiama party e già vuoi essere mio amico?” 

“Tu non mi hai detto nemmeno il tuo nome”

“Prima rispondi alla mia domanda”

“Sono qui perché tanto sono gay e nessuno si preoccupa di avermi intorno, mi piace avere amiche femmine e fare tante belle cose da ragazze” 

“Interessante…” la ragazza si alzò e lo salutò con la mano “Piacere di conoscerti Grell, io sono Madame Red” disse prima di andarsene verso un gruppo di altre ragazze. Grell la guardò andarsene ed ammirò il suo fisico così naturalmente femminile, come la invidiava. Si mise in ordine i propri lunghi capelli rossi, si alzò e la seguì, quella ragazza lo affascinava, forse non era poi così del tutto gay.


End file.
